Even When Things Break
by idcabtthisish
Summary: One-shot of when Michonne returns to the prison. Slight Richonne. Appearance by Hershel. Takes placing during "30 Days Without An Accident."
_Had to write another one. It was inevitable._

 _Enjoy!_

 _You know the usual: I don't own anything from TWD._

 **EVEN WHEN THINGS BREAK**

The air was hot and humid, but at least it was overcast. The clouds offered enough shade for the weather to not be unbearable. Still, Rick found sweat dripping down from his brow as Hershel taught him how to plant more crops.

The older man bent the end of the plant. "Even when things break, it can still grow," Hershel stated, and he dug a small hole in the dark dirt and put the smaller plant in the ground.

A few moments later, there was a whistle. Rick immediately stood up, knowing what that meant. He stared off, and then yelled out, "Let's go," to Carl, who was already in motion to run towards the gate.

Despite the herd of walkers he felt like he could hear the hooves of the horse on the ground as she made her way closer to the gates. He was probably imagining it – and why he would imagine hearing such a thing was something he wasn't ready to think about.

Instead he focused on reeling his smile back in at the sight of her, and telling himself that he had no reason for feeling guilty about the _relief_ flooding through his veins as she galloped through the gates.

 _She's back_.

It was such a strange thought to run through his brain, but it was the first thing he thought when he saw her get off her horse. She's back implied that she never should have left, that this was where she belonged, which was something in itself to _not_ think about, because several weeks ago they didn't even trust each other.

Still, Rick found himself running along side Carl to approach her, both trying to keep his cool and tell himself there was nothing about her that _wouldn't_ allow him to do so.

And the words tumbled out before he could stop them, before he had even known they were on his lips. "We're glad to see you," he told Michonne, and at least he had said 'we.'

"Glad to see you too," replied Michonne with her own gentle smile. He tried not to be pleased or shocked at the admission – the admission that one, she knew what he'd _really_ meant ( _I'm_ glad to see you), and two, that she was happy to see him in return. And then his stomach did something funny, something he was sure he hadn't felt since he was back in high school. It was such a foreign feeling that he didn't immediately know what to do with it – he didn't even know where it had come from – but that was okay, because her piercing gaze, though soft, quickly left his and focused on Carl.

Though his remained on her.

"Somebody hit the jackpot," Michonne grinned, handing Carl a bunch of new comics.

"No way," smiled Carl. He looked at them. "Awesome! Thank you."

"I get to read 'em when you're done." The smile was still there, still so bright and splendid that Rick found himself wondering how none of them went blind from it. Rick had to look away – he had to look at something else, _anything_ – when she spoke to him, her voice still light and airy. "And I found this." She held out an electric razor for him – useless in the prison without electricity, but he couldn't help but smile – and grabbed it away from her. Funny. She was real funny, this one. "Your face is losin' the war."

He stared at the razor, not exactly understanding why he was so touched. He laughed softly, nodding. She'd never gotten him something back from a run before. She was infamous for bringing Carl something back, but never him.

"You gonna stay a little while?" he asked, finally looking up at her.

She was still staring at him, her gaze still kind, her smile subtle. "Jus' a little while," nodded Michonne, and he nodded too.

He might have said good. He'd probably have said good. But the sound of Daryl's motorcycle stopped him, or saved him. Distracted him, at least – and he wouldn't admit he'd needed a distraction. Instead he just walked up to Daryl, Michonne following behind him.

"Well look who's back," Daryl said with a smirk, and a question in his eyes.

"Didn't find him," said Michonne.

"Glad you made it back in one piece."

"I'm thinking of look out near Macon." Rick looked away, trying not to scowl, though he imagined Michonne saw right through him. She always could. He couldn't tell her not to go – she did what she wanted, and she knew that as well. She didn't listen to him like the others, she was stubborn and it both annoyed and impressed him. "It's worth a shot," she stated, a slight edge to her voice.

"Seventy miles of walkers. You might run into a few un-neighborly types." Daryl paused. "Is it?" Michonne looked slightly annoyed, but didn't answer. Daryl turned back to Rick, who was still clenching his jaw. "I'm gonna check out the Big Spot. The one I was talkin' about. Jus' seein." Rick nodded.

"Yah, I gotta go out to check the snares," Rick said. "I don't wanna lose whatever we catch to the walkers."

"I'll go," decided Michonne.

"You just got here," Carl reminded her, and a part of Rick couldn't help but agree.

Michonne smiled. "And I'll be back."

Rick's eyes followed Michonne as she headed to the car, her stride purposeful.

Daryl started his motorcycle, his eyes on Rick, and gently took in his friend's expression. Without changing the look on his face Daryl gently hit Rick in the stomach.

Snapping out of it Rick and to go open the gate.

He wouldn't think about the fact that even though he was broken, things were still growing.

* * *

 _A/N: To the guest reviewer who claimed that between seasons 3 and seasons 4 was an 8 month gap, that's incorrect. The 8 month gap was between seasons 2 and 3 (Lori's pregnant at the end of season 2 and has the baby at the beginning of season 3). Season 4 picks up "a few months" after the end of the season 3, when Rick allows the people from Woodbury to live with them in the prison. So my line about Rick not trusting her only a few weeks ago is correct. I changed it to several weeks ago to avoid confusion, so thanks for the heads up. I'd have told you this in a PM but since you're a guest I couldn't. I do like to respond to my Reviewers._


End file.
